Machine-type communications (MTC) technology has been a subject of a work item (WI) for long term evolution (LTE) standardization efforts for support of massive MTC and cellular internet of things (CIoT) deployments. CIoT or MTC devices have very low device complexity, are latency-tolerant, are low throughput and have very low power consumption. As such, they are seen as promising technology for next-generation cellular wireless networks.